


"I Would Die For You"

by EtherealSwan



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Slightly Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealSwan/pseuds/EtherealSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Mark and Sean are having a bad night, brought down by loneliness and emptiness. Will they find what they need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Would Die For You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic, so tell me what you think. Enjoy  
> Also, sorry if it's awful >.

Sean looks down, slumping in his computer chair. He closes his eyes, allowing warm tears to roll down past his chin and drip onto his sweatshirt, each reflecting his computer screen that lightly illuminates the area around him. He sits there for a minute, gently shaking every so often. The man sighs, and then reaches up to his face to wipe away the fluids from his pale face. Sean looks up to the ceiling, blinking rapidly. The floor creaks below him as he swivels his chair around and steps onto the carpet. Grabbing his phone, he maneuvers his way out of his apartment and down the hall, keeping his hands shoved away in his pockets and his head hung. Sean scales the stairs leading to the roof. Even though he knows that no-one would be up there at this late/early hour, he still scans around for people. He makes his way to the edge, looking down to the dimly lit ground. 

“Ah don’t think this fall’ll kill me,” Sean mutters to himself dryly with his Irish accent faintly coming though. He keeps looking down for a moment, thinking about the pain of it all if he would survive the fall. Instead of freefalling into the concrete of his apartment complex, Sean sits on the edge of the roof, dangling his legs and arching his back. He wonders what Mark is doing right now.

~~~~~~~~

Muffled sobbing comes from Mark’s room. He feels so broken and so dramatic for thinking so. Mark lies on his bed, pillow being squished into his face and knees pulled into his chest. He sighs and sits up, hanging his head low while his hands cradle his forehead. The idea of fresh air causes him to get up and head towards the roof of his apartment complex. He reaches the top and leans over the edge. A breeze blows his hair back, chilly on his wet face. He closes his eyes and embraces the autumn air. Reopening his eyes, he sits and hugs himself as his legs dangle heavily over the edge. Mark gazes up toward the sky, dissatisfied at how few stars he can see due to the light pollution of California. His mind returns back to the emptiness inside him and he hangs his head once again.

“What can I do to fix myself…?” Mark whispers, choking back another fit of warm tears. He reviews his life, what went wrong versus what went right. He feels the latter had a shamefully small list. He thinks about his best friend, Sean, and wonders if he should call him. Mark doesn’t really wanna bum the Irishman out with his mood and thoughts, but he feels so alone. He looks up at the sky once again, admiring how beautiful things were when the human race wasn’t involved.

Something buzzes from Mark’s pocket. It startles him a bit, but then he reaches into the back pockets of his jeans and yanks out his phone. Sean. Sean was calling him. He clicks the “answer” button and brings the phone to his ear. He is greeted by silence.

“W-what time is it there, Sean? It’s gotta really early man…” Mark trails off, sensing that his voice is distorted by all the crying, but he had to break the silence. When Sean hesitates to respond, Mark knows he isn’t okay either.

“Yeah, ah guess it tis… but how are ya, Mark? Is everyt’in’ okay?” Sean quietly asks. He could tell that Mark has probably been crying by his distressed voice. Sean begins to look up at the sky, still dark but just another hour or so before it begins to lighten. The line is quiet for a moment as Mark wonders if he should tell Sean how upset he was.

“Ah, not great, Sean, not great,” Mark clears his throat. “It hit me hard right after I finished recording this game. Just like, why am I here? Why am I like this, ya know? It’s hard sometimes…” the man begins to tear up. “Is this it? Is this my life forever? I feel like I’m missing something colossal in my life… It’s just, I’m sitting here, looking down at the ground and not even caring if I fall or not,” Mark throws his free arm out as he almost yells at the world. Then he realizes what he just said. “I’m sorry-I-I didn’t mean to say all that, I should probably just go…"

Sean quickly replies, panicked, “No, no… Mark, please don’t leave me right now…” It was Sean’s turn to tear up, he inhaled sharply.

“Wh-…What’s wrong?” Mark replies, immediately concerned by his friend’s word choice. Mark slouches and patiently waits for an answer.

“I’m so alone Mark… I stay in the apartment for days and it jus’… gets ta me. Then you go an’ get busy which I understand, but ah feel like you are ta only person in mi life anymore, so when yer gone… I-I don’t know anymore Mark, I’m jus’ so lost in this world. I’d be okay wit’ that if ah had someone ta be lost wit’, ya know? Maybe I wouldn’t -feel- lost…” Sean stops as the tears pour down his face. It’s one thing to think something, but once a thought’s out in the world, it seems that much more real.

Mark listens to Sean’s breathing, wishing he were right beside that man.

“Are you sitting on the ledge of a roof too?”

Sean clears his throat, shakes his head and does a breathy, half-laugh and looks up to the sky once again. “Yeah… S’like ah wanna jump, but don’t have the motivation ta.”

A few seconds pass, but they feel so much longer to both of the men.

“You know you have me, right?” Mark was upset with himself for not reaching out to Sean earlier. Mark couldn’t imagine a world without the Irishman. He looks up, tears casually falling from his deep brown eyes that hold deafening sorrow. The man wants Sean to feel better more than he wants himself to feel better. Mark wonders if he should say that to him.

Sean lowers his head, letting out a sob or two. “I’m so thankful ta have ya Mark. Ah don’t think ah could express my gratitude ta ya if I tried,” Sean sniffles and lightly smiles to himself.

“You don’t need to, ‘cause it’s mutual. We’re two broken friends searching for something to complete us,” Mark nods to himself. He starts to lie on his back, his legs from the knee down still hanging over the edge. This way, he could stare at the stars and still talk to his best friend. He stuck his free arm out, embracing the air. He was beginning to feel better.

“Ya got that right, Mark…” he sighs, allowing himself to lean back and rest on the ground, unknowingly mimicking Mark but Sean kept his hand in his sweatshirt pocket.

 

Silence sits between them, but it’s a comfortable silence. Both men were in their own head, thinking. Both feeling better just with the other’s presence. Even though they were miles away and only connected by a phone, they knew that each other would always be there for one another, no matter the circumstances. Neither of them knows how much time is passing, but they’re glad the have this chance to relax and talk about what’s bringing them down. Just two friends that need each other.

 

Mark’s body jolts slightly at the sudden realization.

“Sean…” he calls; voice a bit hoarse and awkward sounding in the dead silence.

The other man was brought into reality at the sound of his name, curious as to what Mark had to say.

“…I would die for you.”

“Mark…?”  
The way Sean said his name made Mark wonder if he should continue.

“I think you’re what I’m looking for.”

 

Silence returns, however this was a thick, heavy silence.

Mark cringes. “Did I… ruin this? You’re not… feeling what I’m feeling…?” The man sits up, looking back over the edge but this time, he was fully ready to fall if he had ruined the only friendship that mattered to him. He closes his eyes, beginning to water up once again. He braces himself, hand ready to let go of the ledge, to remove his last support.

On the other side of the world, Sean laid there with his mouth hanging open. ‘How had I been so blind?’ he thinks to himself. ‘I need this man.’

“M-Mark… I-” Sean stutters. He sits up, his hand balancing him.  
A second passes, an excruciating time for Mark, who was waiting for his heart to be broken by his best friend.

“I love you,” Sean says.

“I love you too,” Mark replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts, maybe I could start a series ^-^  
> Hope it wasn't to awful... I apologize if it was.


End file.
